


Cotton Comforts

by Effloresense



Series: Seven Oh Seven [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV 707 | Luciel Choi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: Set post series, MC has moved in with Seven. He still has a bad habit of staying up too late and slipping into bed to be with her. But she had brought the smoothest cotton sheets with her when she moved in that feel so good. A sensuous PWP when he wakes her up from his point of view .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatchworkFelicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkFelicity/gifts).



She had brought the smoothest cotton sheets with her when she moved in with me. The drift across my skin was so silk like, even with all the luxury I had already surrounded myself with, going to bed had become decadent and lush. It all was some how softer than I had ever had. 

The first night I could barely sleep. I’d been used to times after sunset when it was unclear if I would see sunrise again. Long nights followed by grey days that fell into long nights where I might finally crash and sleep for a dreamless twelve hours. But it was different with her here. Nervous something would disrupt this little Shangri-la nest she had built for us, I had to keep watch until the sunrise so everything would be perfect for her.

She made it abundantly clear that was not acceptable.

After some chiding, night after night I slowly relaxed into having her body beside mine so I could fall asleep. Usually. 

She had crawled into bed hours before me tonight. I had been so focused on fiddling with upgrades to Meowy she had just pressed a kiss so electric on the top of my forehead that infused warmth all the way to my toes. A soft whisper wrapped me with a blanket of, “Don’t stay up too long, love.”

I nodded and she padded away as I muttered to myself. 

So when the hallway light filtered its way to the bed as I finally went to join her, I couldn't help but feel she glowed. Hair scattered along her pillow. Lips parted. The strap of her nightgown revealed more of that lushly edible skin as it had fallen. Me, I just held my breath. I didn't want one hair to move.

She stirred though, likely in response to the hallway light, as she curled a but around herself and I broke out of my mesmerized state. I needed to get in bed with her not just watch her from the door all night like a creep.

I latch the door quiet as I can and start shucking my clothes down to my tank and boxers. The rustle doesn't disturb her apparently I try my best to lay my glasses down without even a click. Good. I ease myself under the covers smooth as I can that she won't notice the shift of the bed. So warm. I didn't realize how chilled I had gotten working as I did. I hesitate to cuddle with her though. The shock of my chill would not be fair.

Or so I thought. Like a magnet, she scoots her body the couple inches back to have me spoon her. This is not the delicate brush of a butterfly wing or cat whisker. This is a backside kitty glomp, head nuzzles to my shoulder, softness pressing against every bit of my torso, chest to groin, that could reasonably be touched. Did I wake her? Her breathing indicates no, but I hold still as I can aiming to make sure she settles again. 

Still as I can.

Some parts of me stubbornly rebel against every wish of Calm and Sleep and Not Now I can toss downward and I can feel the tightening in my abdomen. The scent of her cinnamon apple shampoo wafts its way into me and stokes a deep hunger. 

That quiet little sleep whine of hers does not help. My heart picks up speed as well.

Autonomic reactions, Saeyoung. The body does what it does. Just wait it ou…

She shifts again. She shifts again right up against me and my betraying cock. She shifts like she is waving a red cape at all my bullish red blood cells that storm against her movement, pushing to be as close to her as possible.

No, come on, Saeyoung. No penetrating thoughts. You need sleep. 3.1419265359….

Like a cat’s tail! That's less arousing, right. As though she swishes a tail with the sway of her hips, and nope! Surrounded by all this silken softness and the plush of her delectable rear surrounding the hardest… Steel like…. Each brush starts to be torture. She might as well be gripping my cock at the base and trailing a feather along my length. She shifts and her shift falls downward more and somehow I have found one hand cupping her breast. 

Before I know it, I'm stretching and my cock slides against her… Damn. She's not wearing underwear tonight. Fuck, that's actually her skin and she arches with the movement, pressing her breast into my palm and her cheeks against my groin and the cute mewl that escapes her and...

I try to soothe with a shhhh meant to be water to cool this fire as the heat has spiked under these covers. I can't do it, I can't have sex with a sleeping woman. That's not okay. I pull back a half inch trying to ease the pressure and I don't know what kind of dream she is having with this but her ass chases me and her heart is racing like mine.

“Babe…” I exhale with as little sound as possible.

“Yes, love?” She giggles. And wiggles more blatantly.

I can't believe her. My fingers wriggle against her sides to tickle her. Awesome, now I’ve made her wiggly and breathless. Clearly I like to torture myself. “How long have you been up?” I playfully grumble.

“Since you turned the doorknob to open the door.” Her laughter is like chimes in the breeze.

I take that liberty to grind between her cheeks, no longer having to worry about disturbing her. My hand squeezes the pillow of flesh I now know she deliberately placed there. “Have you been intending to seduce me all this time?

“Maaaaaaaaaybe?” 

I can't help it. My hand is drawn to the juncture of her thighs are to tease her more directly. Slipping past that bundle of pleasure with barely a touch to pet the, wow, very slick opening. “You know what happens to naughty teasing girls, don't you? I lean in to nibble in her ear. God, I have so much softness around me. 

“I'll take responsibility for it if you want….” Her hips thrust back dragging my fingertip across her clit with a gasp, but also leaving her pussy open from behind. 

I can't hold back anymore. I know her cycle, she's given permission. I need. I readjust and pull down my boxers to press my weeping tip against her.

“I don't know. It wasn't very nice teasing me like that.” Such a hypocrite. I may be rubbing against the gateway but I'm not passing through and I can feel the wanton desire begging for more. Musk mixes with the sweet spicy clean and as I get more drunk off her, I know I'm losing this battle.

“Please, Saeyoung,” she begs. “I need you in me.” So… So wet. I need this around me. She keens one more, “Please” and I am lost, enveloping myself in the warm wet sheath of her. 

Every inch of her covers me. Her lips, her warmth, her scent, her sheets, her love. I am wrapped in a lazy desirous comfort. She rocks forward to get my fingertips engaged and I pull her back to rock within her.

It's an easy pace we have. Slow and a little sleepy and still driven towards pleasure. I love the way she tightens when I circle her bud. Her quiet groans of frustration at the tension growing millimeter by millimeter within. I'm torturing myself as much as her.

I know she loves it. She tells me every time how amazing it felt when I do that. That I fuck her so well and often when she talks like that it makes me just want more. I've become so greedy since meeting her, wanting this soft beautiful whimpering love making. Oxytocin cocooning me again and again. 

“More!” A plead through a plateau that I feel free to ignore. She finds my other fingers of the hand that had slipped under her to hold her and brings them to her mouth. 

The way she sucks on just one finger, tongue twirling around the digit, it’s an adrenaline injection to my cock and ratchets up the plateau to the next one. The competing sensations like a blowjob within sex, my god it’s so good. I am just dissolving into pleasure that expands to every tip of me.

One more flick of the finger against her and just like that, she tightens. Stifled moans channeling to her core until she’s pulsing hard. She embraces me so hard from within and trembling through her orgasm that she literally pulls my shuddering peak from me. Smoother than anything else in this world, I would be happy to stay like this forever. 

Woozy and sleepy. I don’t want to be that guy that rolls over and falls asleep, but exhaustion is starting to catch up with me again. I slip out of her and fumble with the wipes I keep in the nightstand. Move quick and no wet spot.

She hums as I clean her up and then myself. Oh my god, the joy of being able to collapse so sated next to her. I toss the wipes in the direction of the waste basket. Hope they made it in. I readjust and snuggle in next to her again. My nose is buried in her soft hair as I pepper everywhere with gentle kisses. Arms envelope my arms and she hugs what she can. 

“Luv-oo,” sleep thickens her voice. 

Mine is deep too as slumber starts to take me. “Luv-oo more.”


End file.
